Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures
by Teaner Bean
Summary: The guys of McFly are at the recording studio trying to impress Damon for a spot on his record label. Dougie really has to pee. Rated T for Dougie using a swear word.


A **Just My Luck **fan fiction

© I don't own any of the characters from the **20****th**** Century Fox** movie, **Just My Luck**, or the band **McFly**.

**(Author's note: This is my spin on the record studio scene from the movie where Maggie plays "I've Got You" for McFly, Jake, and Ashley)**

"Alright guys, remember the plan?" Danny asks, as he finished tuning his guitar.

The guys nod their heads in agreement and call Maggie into the booth to help them go over her song once more.

"Are you having a good time?" Jake asks Ashley, as he walks up behind her and rests his palms on her shoulders.

"Yeah, this is great," she replies. "I can't believe the guys agreed to record Maggie's song!"

Jake smiles and kisses Ashley on the cheek.

While the other guys talk to Maggie, Dougie knelt and faces his amp to make sure everything was working properly. However, his amp worked perfectly fine. He was just looking for a reason to discreetly take some pressure off of his throbbing bladder. He had been drinking a lot throughout the day without a break to stop at the restroom.

"All ready to go?" Maggie asks, as she places her hand on Dougie's shoulder.

Startled, Dougie quickly turns around. He gives Maggie a smile as if to say, "Yes." Maggie wishes the guys good-luck and leaves the booth to join Jake, Ashley, and Dana. Dougie and the guys take their place and Jake gives everything in the studio a final look over. Dougie is bouncing up and down, clearly desperate at this point, and decides he needs to pee right now.

"Hey, Jake, I um- " Dougie started to say.

"Damon just came in through the main entrance. This is it, guys," Jake said into the mic which echoed through a loud-speaker in the booth.

"Shit." Dougie muttered under his breath.

Danny hears him and lets out a small laugh. "Dude, are you alright?"

"I'm dying for a leak, man," Dougie replies. "But if Damon's here, I guess I'll just wait."

Danny gives a sympathetic shrug and looks over to see Damon coming into the studio.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. My limo got caught in traffic," Damon says, setting his clearly expensive jacket one of the chairs in the studio. He shakes Jake's hand and says a quick 'hello' to the guys. "Alright Jake, this better be good," Damon teases, as he takes the empty chair next to him.

Dougie takes a long breath. _Two songs..._ He thinks to himself.

The guys get through "Too Close for Comfort" with no trouble and Dougie becomes more impatient. He taps his foot against the carpet, but does not want to waste the time of their future record producer by running down the hallway to the restroom.

"Not bad, guys," Damon says, after thinking about the song for a moment.

The guys let out a breath of relief and Maggie and Dana give them a thumbs-up. Maggie then grins with excitement as she knows the guys are performing her song next.

"Would you like to hear one more?" Jake asks, nervously hoping the guys earned a spot on Damon's label.

"The guys already got the spot, but what the heck, I've got time," Damon says.

"Wait, we've got the spot!" Jake exclaims. "Guys, we're good!"

"Yeah!" "Alright!" The guys exclaim. Tom and Danny high-five.

"Let's run through "I've Got You" and then we'll call it a night," Jake says into the mic.

"Yeah, I've got youuuuu!" Danny wails into the mic as the guys hit the final chords of the song on their instruments.

Everyone in the studio applauds, including Damon, who is very impressed with McFly. He gives Jake a list of shows he has lined up for the guys and Jake thankfully shakes Damon's hand one final time before he takes off the night.

"Alright guys, great job tonight! Let's pack up and go grab some dinner," Jake suggests.

Everyone agrees and the girls run in to help the guys with their stuff. Dougie sets his bass down and without saying a word, bolts out of the studio.

"Is he alright?" Maggie whispers to Danny.

Danny lets out a chuckle. "Oh yeah, he's fine."

The End


End file.
